Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording, an ink cartridge, and an ink-jet recording method.
Description of the Related Art
As inks used for ink-jet recording, water-based pigment inks having a pigment and water have been suggested (Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2004-231711). The ink-jet recording using the water-based pigment ink, however, has a problem in which the fixation performance to glossy paper is not good.